


Ahí

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, MAJOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS, Sigo buscando mi corazón después de esto, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA TIENE SPOILERS DE AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR.NO SIGAS LEYENDO SÍ TODAVÍA NO VISTE LA. PELÍCULA.QUE CONSTE QUE TE VENGO AVISANDO DESDE HACE DOS RENGLONES...NO ME HAGO CARGO DE LO QUE PUEDA PRODUCIR ESTOS SPOILERS EN TU ALMA...DUELE, QUEMA, LASTIMA....OK, seguí leyendo xD--Anthony tuvo varias oportunidades para evitar lo sucedido.En varias ocasiones pudo enviarlo de vuelta a la Tierra.Pero ya era demasiado tarde.Peter ya no estaba ahí.





	Ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error de tipeo, disculpen, pero es complicado escribir desde el celular :(  
> Aún así, espero que les guste o les sirva para seguir llorando un rato más ;w;

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Anthony no pensó que ese día terminaría de esa manera.

Podía oír que la alienígena mitad robot detrás suyo trataba de llamar su atención, pero él no la oía, en sus oídos aún resonaba el eco de un lamento que el bien pudo haber evitado. Una muerte que él pudo haber evitado.

 

No era la primera vez que había visto un ser del espacio exterior, pero ese día había visto una vasta cantidad de ellos y, en apariencia, de distintos orígenes. Pensó que uno acabaría con su vida, pero una figura familiar lo salvó como si fuera a dar la suya por la de su señor.

—Hola, hombre. 

Sonrió de lado pero, por supuesto, ese chico no se había percatado de ello, debido al casco que cubría por completo su cabeza. Luego de haberle quitado a esa criatura de encima, iba a gritarle que se fuera a casa, pero viendo que un segundo alienígena -al que creyó que Hulk le daría batalla- se llevaba a Strange y a una de las Gemas del Infinito, decidió optar por pedir su ayuda.

 

Quizás debió haber sido más egoísta, encargarse él de todo y gritarle a Peter una vez más que regresara por donde había venido. Pero se dio cuenta de esto cuando el chico ya estaba sin aire en el espacio exterior. Dio rienda suelta a su último recurso, en el cual también había trabajando, por si algo como esto sucedía, y le pidió a FRIDAY que lo lanzara hacia Peter desde las instalaciones de los Vengadores. 

IronSpider había nacido. 

Sin embargo, esta vez sí sabía lo que debía hacer y en vez de exigirle a Peter que regresara a un lugar seguro, le dijo a FRIDAY que lo regresara a su hogar. Aún podía oír sus quejidos al respecto, pidiéndole que no lo haga, pero era algo que debía hacerse. 

 

Sólo debió asegurarse de que efectivamente el chico y su nuevo traje estén bajando a la Tierra. Revoleó los ojos cuando lo vio en la donut alienígena. Ya no había marcha atrás, él formaría parte de la misión. Tras haber rescatado a Strange y derrotado a su captor, supo que no tenía otra alternativa más que llevarlo consigo. Suspiró profundamente y como uno de los miembros fundadores de los Vengadores, le dio la bienvenida al equipo. 

 

Quizás ese habría sido su error más grande y el peor de todos. Pero, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Había perdido contacto con FRIDAY apenas entró a la nave, y enviar al chico a su hogar en ese estado sólo supondría otro dolor de cabeza para él. 

Tras encontrar aliados en el camino donde sea que esa nave se dirigiera, llegaron a un planeta inhabitado, desolado. Sintió un escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda cuando descendió de la nave. Miró de reojo al chico a su lado. Bien. No se había dado cuenta. No quería que Peter lo viera dudando, temblando, con miedo... 

Después de un elaborado plan con el nuevo grupo de desconocidos del espacio exterior, finalmente llegó el maldito de Thanos. 

 

Todos le hicieron frente. Todos estaban dispuestos a derrotarlo sin importar el precio a pagar. Sobre todo Quill. Parecía humano, hablaba como humano... Y al parecer, sentía como un humano. Quien demonios sea que fuera Gamora, Thanos le había hecho algo. Eso le fue transmitido a Quill y él no pudo evitar reaccionar como cualquier otro ser humano y echar el plan por la borda. 

Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía protegerlo. Aún en esa situación, debía proteger la vida de ese chico por sobre la suya. 

 

Supo que sería su final cuando Thanos destrozó parte de su armadura para usarla en su contra. 

 

No le importó. Siempre y cuando Peter estuviera bien, no le importaba.

 

Pero Strange tuvo que intervenir y entregarle a ese jodido ser lo que había venido a buscar, y todo a cambio de su vida. 

 

¿Por qué? 

Sabía lo que sucedería si Thanos adquiría todas las Gemas del Infinito. 

Sabía que el resultado de todo eso sería la desaparición aleatoria de la mitad del universo en forma literal. 

 

Sólo quedaba un último escenario. Algo dentro suyo le decía que la gema que le faltaba a ese guante era la de Vision. Se rehusaba a pensar que algo creado por sus propios manos hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la de Thanos. Donde sea que estuviera, y con quien sea que estuviera, esperaba que lograran ponerle fin a los planes de aquel titán. 

 

Sin embargo no resultó de ese modo. No supo exactamente qué sucedió, pero a su alrededor todos fueron desintegrándose hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Primero fue una de las alienígenas. Aquella que manifestaba poder sentir lo que los demás. Luego el grandote que parecía tomárselo todo literal. El tercero fue Strange.

—No había otra manera —le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

¿Quién seguiría? ¿Él? ¿Eso era la mitad del universo? Porque estaban desapareciendo todos.

—Señor Stark —oyó aquella voz detrás de sus espaldas, esa voz que no quería oír, la voz de una persona que no debía ni merecía estar ahí—. No me siento muy bien.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Algo estúpido al darse cuenta que a Peter le estaba costando mantenerse en pie. Pero él quería asegurarse, quería oír de sus propios labios que todo estaba bien y que su malestar se debía a la permanencia por un largo período de tiempo en un planeta ajeno al suyo.

—No lo sé... No sé qué está sucediendo.

El muchacho se desplomó sobre sus brazos. Anthony podía sentir el pecho del menor contraerse y expandirse casi con desesperación. Algo en lo más profundo de su alma sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar todo eso—. No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir... Señor, por favor. Por favor, no me quiero ir. No me quiero ir —Anthony sentía su corazón estrujándose dentro de su pecho. “Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas”. Quería decirle esas palabras, transmitirle toda la tranquilidad posible, darle una certeza, pero decirle que todo estaría bien, sería mentirle. ¿Qué le respondería a ese chico que se aferraba con desesperación a su cuerpo como un náufrago cuya única salvación era eso a lo que está a aferrándose con toda la fuerza que tenía? Sin energía, Peter se desplomó en el suelo. Anthony lo ayudó a que su caída no fuera estrepitosa. Lo miró. Ese chico lo miró. Seguía ahí. Estaba por separar sus labios, estaba por decirle la verdad, estaba a punto de ser sincero hasta consigo mismo y decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero Peter habló primero—... Lo siento. 

 

Sus orbes café ya no brillaban, ya no vería aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que se encontraban. En sus oídos ya no repicaría la dulce voz de Peter llamándolo por su apellido. 

Ya no. 

Porque ya no estaba ahí. 

Peter ya no estaba _ahí_. 

Toda su existencia se había vuelto polvo al igual que todos los demás. 

 

–Lo hizo. 

 

Sólo una persona además de él quedó con vida en aquel planeta inhóspito. Ese ser le dijo eso. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Thanos había hecho desaparecer a la mitad del universo. 

 

Destrozado, de rodillas en el suelo besó los últimos vestigios del calor del cuerpo de Peter. Quería llorar en esos momentos, maldijo a Thanos de mil y un maneras posibles. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de recuperar lo que le habían quitado. 

 

Tenía que hacer que Peter estuviera de nuevo ahí. 

 

 

 


End file.
